


Tell Me You Love Me

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Unrequited Love Series [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Awkwardness, Creepy, Dark, Depressing, Dubious Consent, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Weird, pseudo-sex, rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I Disgust You. Super Creepy one sided pseudo-sex. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

Michael and Trevor were laying low at a motel in North Yankton. The grungy and small room only had one queen sized bed. Michael laid on the left and Trevor on the right. Michael was fast asleep, but Trevor on the other hand was wide awake. Trevor stared at Michael, Michael's back was turned to him. Trevor looked at Michael's ass he wanted to grab it. Trevor wasn't going to rape him. He would never put his friend through that much pain. But...He had been having fantasies of holding Michael, of feelings his skin on his.

Trevor slowly and quietly undid his belt buckle. He looked at his sleeping friends form imagining him nude. He stroked himself and thumbed the head a little while trying to hold back moans.

He watched his friend breathing steadily. Trevor picked up the pace a little and slowly reached out to touch Michael's backside. His friend slightly stiffened. Trevor could sense that Michael was awake but for some reason his friend did not say a thing.

Trevor slowly slid his hand into his friend's boxers and felt his plump ass. His friend shivered and stiffened at the contact. Trevor caressed the head of his cock biting back a grunt.

Trevor sat up so he could see Michael's face. Michael's eyebrows were knitted and he was slightly shivering but he did not open his eyes. Trevor stroked himself faster hovering over his friend.

Michael's frown deepened but he stayed still letting his friend do whatever he wanted. Trevor looked at Michael's knitted brows and imagined him moaning in pleasure as Trevor pounded into his thick ass. Michael bit his lip frowning wishing for Trevor to finish.

Trevor looked at Michael's teeth sinking into his lip,''Fuck. I want to fuck that mouth!'' But Trevor didn't dare force it. He wanted Michael to moan for him and want his cock. Michael let him do this and this was good enough.

Trevor ran his hand up and down Michael's back, moving his hand down to Michael ass and squeezing. He couldn't stop himself from slapping it. Michael yelped in surprise but kept his eyes close.

The yelp made Trevor's arousal increase. ''Fuck Mikey! Fuck. I wish I could ride you all not. Diving balls deep into that tight ass. Fuck.'' Trevor growls over Michael. Michael wanted this to end ASAP! So he tried to help Trevor finish, he opened his eyes and moaned. He moaned as Trevor rocked his hips into his own hand.

''Oh fuck Trevor. Right there! Oh fuck! Yes!'' Michael made gasping sounds that were delicious to Trevor. Trevor felt so close and what finally sent him over the edge was Michael moaning out his name in a very sensual way.

Trevor rode out his orgasm, he practically seeing stars.

Michael only laid there as Trevor wiped the cum off of his hand and laid down as if nothing even happened. This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.

Trevor suddenly turned over and whispered,''Um...Michael can we cuddle?''

Michael shook his head no. Trevor looked on the verge of tears,''Please? I'm lonely.''

Michael sighs and wraps his arms around his friend. Trevor cuddles close to Michael enjoying the embrace. Trevor then whispered again,''Tell me you love me.''

Michael felt sick to his stomach and depressed at the same time. ''I-I love you Trevor.''

''I love you too Michael.'' Trevor whispers back. Trevor had his face buried in Michael's arm and Michael could feel tears running down his arm. Michael tried not to cry too. He felt like shit. There were no words to describe how fucked up this was.


End file.
